Crowfeather/PR
Personality :Crowfeather is described as bitter, cold, sharp, and indecisive.Revealed on the official website He struggles to understand where his heart truly belongs after his past failed relationships leave him heartbroken and empty. Despite his irritable and moody personality, Crowfeather is determined and loyal to his Clan. He mellows out eventually, and can be very caring and kind to those he loves. Relationships Feathertail :During the journey to the-sun-drown-place, Crowpaw develops a crush on Feathertail. Feathertail loves him back, and is the only one who can see past his grumpiness to the good in his heart. When Feathertail is killed saving the Tribe from Sharptooth, Crowpaw is devastated, and never forgets the affection he felt for her. He requests that his warrior name be Crowfeather in honor of her, and is always elated when she visits him from StarClan. Leafpool :Crowfeather loved Leafpool as much as he loved Feathertail, and she brought joy to his heart in the time they spent together. However, Leafpool eventually gave up their relationship so she could go back to being a medicine cat in ThunderClan. Crowfeather was saddened, but knew that Leafpool was too loyal to her Clan to ever run away with him. He still harbored affection for Leafpool, but quelled it so he could remain loyal to WindClan. When Leafpool's death was announced at a Gathering, Squirrelflight notes Crowfeather looked overwhelmed with grief. Lionblaze, Hollyleaf and Jayfeather :When Crowfeather learns of his half-Clan kits, he at first tries to disown them and claims that they aren’t his. However, after Hollyleaf dies, Crowfeather regrets that he didn’t get to know her. He reconciles with Lionblaze as well, growing to respect him as a warrior. Jayfeather, though, is a different story. He never forgives his father, and although Crowfeather tries to apologize, Jayfeather does not accept. Breezepelt :Crowfeather is cold and ignorant of Breezepelt, and does not like to acknowledge that Breezepelt is his son because of all the bad things he’s done. Breezepelt resents his father equally, as he was raised solely by Nightcloud, who told him all about how unfaithful Crowfeather was. Breezepelt hated Crowfeather even more due to the fact that he had Half-Clan kits with Leafpool. However, Crowfeather grew to forgive Breezepelt, and Breezepelt’s angsty attitude mellowed out. He responded to Crowfeather when he reached out to his son, and their relationship changed for the better. Nightcloud :Crowfeather only became mates with Nightcloud to prove he was a loyal WindClan warrior, and never loved her as he loved Leafpool or Feathertail. They eventually broke up, and at first, Nightcloud resented Crowfeather for the way he treated Breezepelt. However, Crowfeather and Nightcloud grow to respect each other. Ashfoot and Deadfoot :Crowfeather is saddened when his mother passes away. When he sees her in his dreams, she gives him the message of love, and he is confused at first. Ashfoot talks bluntly, but lovingly with Crowfeather in his dreams, and passes on the message because she loves him. After some convincing from Feathertail, Crowfeather finally understands what she means, and Ashfoot passes on to StarClan. :While his interactions with Deadfoot are incredibly limited, as Deadfoot had died by the time Crowfeather had become an apprentice, it is shown that Crowfeather did respect his father and at the very least liked him during his own conversations regarding being a father with Breezepelt. Crowfeather does note however that Deadfoot was never able to spend much time with him as he was WindClan's deputy. Deadfoot also held his son in such high regard that he elected him to go to the sun-drown place, despite being an apprentice. Notes and references }} Category:Personality and relationships pages